Part. III: Final Legend Stage
is the third (DVD only) and final installment of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. It was released on DVD on April 17, 2017 alongside the DX Taiko no Tatsujin Gashat in one set.http://ukiyaseed.weebly.com/ukiyaseeds-other-blog/kamen-rider-genm-spin-off-trailer Synopsis to be added Plot Appearing from the Ganbarizing Game Area before Ex-Aid and Poppy Pipopapo, the mysterious figure is revealed to be an oni who Ex-Aid recognizes as Kamen Rider Hibiki. As Poppy flees, "Dr. Pac-Man" returns and hands the Taiko no Tatsujin - a music game where the goal is to hit the taiko drum in time with the rhythm - to Ex-Aid, who realizes that he can use this to face the drummer Rider. Inserting the Gashat into his Kimewaza Slot Holder, Ex-Aid is armed with two taiko sticks which he uses to match Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka before blasting back and finishing him with the Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike, at last clearing the game. As Ex-Aid recovers the Ganbarizing Gashat, he is met by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, who have both come to claim the Gashat for themselves only to be joined by "Dr. Pac-Man", who swiftly eludes all three Riders before snatching the Gashat, adding it to his collection now totaling five. It is at this point, that Snipe and Brave realize that they had been manipulated and used as guinea pigs, a deduction immediately confirmed when "Dr. Pac-Man" is joined by the black Ex-Aid, who takes the Ganbarizing Gashat for himself. Inserting the Gashat into his Kimewaza Slot Holder, Genm activates a Critical Strike which imbues him with the combined power of Ex-Aid's seventeen Heisei Rider predecessors, allowing him to defeat all three Riders with a single Rider Kick. Genm then takes his leave with the Gashats as Emu wonders what exactly is going on. Returning to Genm Corp., Dan adds the Ganbarizing Gashat to his batch of seventeen individual legend Rider Gashats, noting that his collection is complete as "Dr. Pac-Man" arrives. Ordered by a frustrated Dan to take his mask off, "Dr. Pac-Man" finally reveals himself as Parado, who says that he was just teasing him as he was having so much fun on his own. As Parado adds the legendary Bandai Namco Gashats to the collection, Dan concedes that it was exciting before touching the mask of Dr. Pac-Man, noting that everything is proceeding according to plan. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies *Poppy Pipopapo Other characters Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Taiko no Tatsujin (in Kimewaza Slot Holder) **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Ganbarizing (in Kimewaza Slot Holder) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Ex-Aid activates the Taiko no Tatsujin Gashat, it doesn't announce the name until the Critical Strike announcement is heard. Notes *'Closing Screen:' **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports, Adventure Guy Kuuga, Agito of the Sun, Mirror Labryinth Ryuki, Moshi Moshi Faiz, King of Poker Blade, Taiko Master Hibiki, Insect Wars Kabuto, Time Express Den-O, DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva, Barcode Warrior Decade, Detective Double, Jungle OOO, Space Galaxy Fourze, Magic The Wizard, Toukenden Gaim, Full Throttle Drive, Kaigan Ghost, Pac Adventure, Famista, Xevious, Taiko no Tatsujin, Ganbarizing *While the previous episodes were released on Toei's official YouTube channel, this episode is released as a DVD special. *Genm using a Rider Kick empowered by all the Riders that came before him in a DVD episode of this web series is somewhat similar to when Ghost Heisei Damashii used a similar technique in a DVD episode of Ghost's web series External links Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes